Algo sucede con Hermione Granger
by flor666
Summary: Noche de Halloween, Una visión, Un sueño y una realidad que te puede llevar al fin.


**Hola lectores! como andan??? hoy les dejo mi primer Oneshot de Terror, lo escribi para el concurso de relatos de Halloween de Potterfics y me gusto la idea de publicarlo aca. Espero que les guste y tambien espero entusiasmada sus opiniones, cometarios y criticas. Un beso y Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los corredores hacia la Biblioteca, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón para festejar la noche de Halloween. En ese momento deseaba tanto no haberse olvidado el libro de Hechizos, así podría disfrutar de la presentación antes del banquete.  
Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se paró frente a la puerta, tomó la varita y discretamente pronunció  
— ¡Alohomora! — increíble pero cierto. La puerta cedió.  
Recorrió por los pasillos hasta su mesa, pero antes de que pueda recoger el libro, se escuchó un pequeño quejido desde unas estanterías no muy lejanas. Alguien se hallaba en ese lugar. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, sabía que el miedo no solucionaría nada, solo debía tomar el libro e irse de ese lugar.  
Se acercó tratando a su mesa procurando no hacer ningún ruido, tomó el libro, pero esta vez alguien la llamaba  
— Granger… Ayúdame… Ayúdame — repetía esa voz una y otra vez.  
En ese momento no supo como responder, por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, no supo como reaccionar ante una situación.  
— Debe ser una broma, debe ser una broma —se repetía en su cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.  
— Granger… Ayúdame… Ayúdame — otra vez esa voz. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si era alguien que verdaderamente necesitaba su ayuda?  
Tomó aire, y en contra de todos los miedos caminó decidida hacia de donde venía la voz.  
Los quejidos se hacían mas fuertes.  
Caminó hasta la estantería, y allí estaba él. Era un alumno de Hogwarts.  
Mas relajada y sin miedo corrió a ayudarlo. Pero cuando se arrodilló enfrente de aquella persona, no podía creer lo que veía.  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba muy debil, mas blanco de normal y para sorpresa de Hermione, estaba sangrando.  
— ¿Malfoy? — preguntó sorprendida — ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? — pero Malfoy no respondía, tenia la mirada perdida. — Debo ir por ayuda.  
Se paró y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. Entró tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y se sentó al lado de Ginny Weasley.  
— Hermione ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó Ron, que se encontraba frente de ella.  
— Solo me distraje en la biblioteca, Ron. — le sonrió poco convincente y miró a su amiga.— Ginny, ¿me podrías acompañar al baño?  
— Eh hm sí, claro — respondió Ginny extrañada.  
Caminaron las dos juntas hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, y una vez afuera Ginny le preguntó  
— Herms ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
— No Ginny - le contestó sin rodeos — Algo sucedió en la biblioteca. Es… es Malfoy, está allí, herido… Debes acompañarme para…  
— Espera Hermione…¿Has dicho Malfoy?  
— Si Ginny… Debes acompañarme…— pero Ginny la volvió a interrumpir…  
— Hermione… me asustas…  
— Si, ya se que suena loco, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí…  
— No, no es eso…- respondió Ginny con el cejo fruncido — Malfoy está en el Gran Comedor …y nunca ha salido de allí .  
— ¿Pero que dices?  
— Si Herms, ven mira, vamos a cenar y luego puedes ir a acostarte, esto de los exámenes te están matando. Estoy segura que ha sido una ilusión tuya. — la tomó de la mano y volvieron a entrar al Gran Comedor,  
Hermione no comprendía nada, caminó sin poder hablar hasta la puerta, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí se encontraba Malfoy, entre sus compañeros como siempre, pero mas serio de lo normal. Esto hizo que los nervios de la castaña rebalsen, respiraba entrecortado, no podía seguir allí.  
— Ginny, creo que iré a la cama sin cenar… nos vemos — y sin dejar que su amiga responda, salió a toda velocidad hasta la Sala Común, necesitaba dormir.  
— Si, eso necesito. Dormir. Solo — se dijo a si misma.  
Entró a la habitación de las chicas, prendió su velador, y se recostó en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Malfoy en suelo y lleno de sangre…  
— ¿Qué había sucedido en la biblioteca? ¿Habrá sido imaginación mía? , pensó hasta que sus ojos se lo impidieron, se cerraron lentamente hasta dejarla profundamente dormida.

_Hermione se encontraba en las afueras de Hogwarts, la noche era silenciosa y amenazadora, caminaba hacia donde sus pies la dirigía. El bosque…__  
__Derepente imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. __  
__Ella arrodillada, llorando, con sus manos sangrando.__  
__La niebla cubría todo el bosque, seguía caminando, tenía frío, solo llevaba una musculosa y un short ¿Por qué estaban manchados de sangre? __  
__Llegó a sus destino… un acantilado. ¿Desde cuando se hallaba eso en Hogwarts? Se acercó lentamente…¿Qué debía hacer? __  
__Miró como el agua golpeaba las rocas, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas. Sabía que ese era su final. Con sus pies descalzos, se acercó hasta la orilla…__  
__Nuevamente imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza__  
__Malfoy acostado en el suelo, herido y con sangre, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza…__  
__— Granger, ayúdame… ayúdame…_

La ventana se había abierto, el viento hacia que las cortinas desordenaran todo en la habitación. Hermione se despertó asustada y sudando. Se paró de la cama, el dolor de la cabeza la estaba matando… Cerró la ventana y lo que acababa de ver hizo que su corazón latiera deprisa…  
Malfoy se encontraba solo, en las afueras del castillo, caminaba hacía el bosque.  
— ¿Qué? — dijo Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a sus compañeras. Miró la habitación, pero aún no habían vuelto de la fiesta.  
Algo en su corazón decía que debía ir, que algo iba a salir mal…  
Tomó su capa, y salió corriendo de la Sala Común, si se apuraba, quizás lo alcanzaría.  
Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sin darse cuenta de lo agitada que estaba, cuando se acercaba al Gran Salón, escuchó la música y los gritos de todos los alumnos. Ellos lo estaban pasando bien.  
Sin dar mas vueltas salió a los terrenos y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había visto a Draco. Caminó desesperada hasta la entrada del bosque.  
— Esto no es un sueño — se repetía, mientras se debatía en si entrar o no.  
— Granger…¿Qué haces siguiéndome? — le preguntó Malfoy con su voz fría y llena de odio.  
— Malfoy… Malfoy… ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a el.  
— ¿Qué quieres? Aléjate de mi…  
— Tengo que ayudarte… eso es lo que me pedías — le contestó Hermione, con lagrimas en los ojos… — Draco…tengo que ayudarte para parar este dolor que siento.  
La cara de Draco, cambió al oir eso, sabia que algo andaba mal, algo imposible le estaba ocurriendo a ellos dos.  
— ¿Has dicho que yo te he pedido ayuda?  
— Si, en la biblioteca, ¿No lo recuerdas?, y luego soñé contigo…  
Al escuchar a Hermione sus temores se hicieron realidad…  
— ¿Qué nos sucede Granger? Para mi tu eras la que me pedías ayuda a mi… Yo te he visto sangrando en sueños…  
— Pero…¿Qué dices?  
— Lo que has escuchado, iba hacia el bosque por que tuve el presentimiento de que allí algo malo iba a suceder…  
Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, una voz invadió su cabeza.  
— Mátala… Mátala ya…  
La pupila de los ojos de Draco se dilataron, respiro hondo y logró decirle  
— Hermione huye de mi… ahora…  
— Pero Draco, ¿Qué te sucede?  
— ¡CORRE! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!  
Hermione desperada comenzó a correr hacía el bosque. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Draco? ¿Qué es todo esto? Sus piernas exigían un descanso, le dolían los pies. Estaba descalza.  
Se paró tras un árbol, lo había perdido. ¿Adónde se encontraba ahora? Cayo de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en la cara, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.  
— Hermione… Ayúdame… — Al oir la voz de Draco, se levantó bruscamente, venía de no muy lejos donde se encontraba ella. Corrió hacía el.  
Draco estaba en el suelo, exactamente como en su sueño, llenó de sangre… Se acercó despacio, y cayó de rodillas frente a su cuerpo.  
— Draco… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué nos sucede? — le preguntó Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo.  
— No…no lo se…— le respondió Draco entre quejidos de dolor — Hermione…  
— ¿SI?…  
— Bésame … —al oir esto Hermione miró sus labios llenos de sangre — Por favor hazlo, quiero que el dolor se detenga. Te necesito.  
Sin dudarlo, se acercó hacía sus labios y lo besó…  
De pronto se sintió muy debil, su vista se abrumaba. El cuerpo de la castaña cayó junto al de Draco, y antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre dijo  
— Lo siento Hermione…

En el Gran Salón la fiesta estaba a su punto pleno. Ginny buscaba a Harry. Le preguntó a Luna donde se había metido…  
— No lo se Ginny… creo que lo vi salir con Ron, seguro fueron a seguir a Malfoy.  
— Esta bien, Luna no te preocupes, iré a buscarlo.  
Ginny salió hasta los terrenos en busca de su novio y su hermano . Caminó, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien. Veía la sombra de una persona no muy a lo lejos, se fue acercando y pudo darse cuenta de que Harry se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en la cara…  
— Ginny… Ayúdame…— al oir esto Ginny corrió hasta el cuerpo de su novio  
— ¡OH Harry! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¡Quédate aquí iré por ayuda! — decía Ginny al borde de las lágrimas. Desesperada salió corriendo, tenía que conseguir ayuda. Harry estaba en peligro. Corrió y antes de llegar a la puerta de el Gran Salón, se paró en seco. Harry y Ron estaban por entrar nuevamente a la fiesta.  
— ¿Harry? — al oir la voz de Ginny, ambos se dan vuelta — ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas?  
— Em, si Ginny, solo hemos ido al baño.  
— ¿Qué?

_The End_


End file.
